maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
MAD News
Premise of segment The MAD News Segment begins in one of two ways. The first way is by "interrupting the broadcast," then cutting to a man in a newsroom at a desk. The second way it is started is skipping the "interruption of broadcast," and starting with a man sitting at a desk labeled "MAD news." After the man at the desk is present he announces something, which is then shown in a stopmotion cartoon. List of segment appearances [[Season 1|'Season 1']] thumb|right|300px|MAD News All Season 1. Uploaded by 30stu30 "MADstu30". Recommend you watch this on YouTube *([[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that an octopus is trying to open a jar of peanut butter. *([[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that a turkey is in the middle of playing pool. *([[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that aliens are planning to destroy our planet. *([[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']]) - The MAD News anchor reveals that a man has just discovered that he's been framed. *([[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that scientists are doing canine (Chihuahua) research. *([[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']]) - The MAD News anchor shows a monkey celebrating the holidays. *([[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that a giant monster is terrorizing downtown. *([[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']]) - The MAD News anchor announces Russell Brand tweeting Katy Perry without her makeup. *([[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that astrologers discover a missing horoscope: Opukus. *([[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']]) - The MAD News anchor shows pictures of former President James Garfield who is also a Spider-Man fan. *([[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'Episode 17']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that Christina Aguilera singing at the Baseball Game's Now *([[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that Watson the Computer predicts the winner of the NCAA Basketball Tournament. *([[HOPS / Naru210|'Episode 19']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that the Easter Bunny returns home but missed his flight. *([[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']]) - The MAD News anchor announces with only six days left until Mother's Day, children everywhere "rush" to the stores to find their moms the perfect gift. *([[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Episode 21']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that Friday the 13th is no longer unlucky but standing in the middle of the street is never a good idea. *([[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Episode 22']]) - The MAD News anchor announces celebrity birthdays for Miranda Cosgrove, Megan Fox, Tina Fey, and George Lucas. He also comments about having a really weird birthday cake for fitting all those names in. *([[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that Kung Fu Panda 2 is beating Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides in the box office. *([[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that Ashton Kutcher gets tricked for being on the Two and a Half Men show. *([[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Episode 25']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that in preparation for Father’s Day, dads across America fire up their barbeques. *([[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that it is the beginning of the summer solstice. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] * ([[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 27']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that with new jokes, new sets, and new surprises, Season 2 of MAD will start off with a bang! * ([[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 28']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that scientists have discovered water on Mars. *([[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Episode 29']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that aliens were thought of abducting everybody. But it turns out it was Labor Day. *([[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Episode 30']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that DC has made new comics. NOT one of them: Newsie Man and Moustache. *([[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 31']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that Kim Kardashian has lost her earring at the bottom of the ocean. *([[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 32']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that he is making an appearance in Charlie's Angels. *([[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'Episode 33']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that with Baseball Playoffs underway, stolen bases are at an all-time high. *([[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'Episode 34']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that NBA Tryouts have changed. *([[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 35']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that the winner of the best Halloween costume is Jonah Hill. *([[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 36']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that all the clocks have been set back one hour. *([[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Episode 37']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that apes from Rise of the Planet of the Apes have taken over the animation studio and they make him dress as an ape. *([[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 38']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that there is life on other planets but then says who cares because the new Twilight movie is out. *([[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 39']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that after breaking luster in the Thanksgiving Day Parade, the Alfred E. Neuman float is finally recovered. In a related story, citizens have been told not to breathe for 72 hours. *([[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Episode 40']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that Mila Kunis scores a lucky officer to a Military Ball. *([[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 41']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that a jolly fat man was seen breaking into people's homes in December. His name was Herb McCrawley. *([[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 42']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that the Academy Awards will be announced tomorrow, but it turns out it will be his grocery shopping list. *([[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 43']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that Beyoncé and Jay-Z's baby girl speaks her very first words. In other news, a meteor destroys Australia. *([[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Episode 44']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that Madonna is performing at the Super Bowl's halftime show. *([[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 45']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that it's Valentine's Day and love is in the air. *([[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 46']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that Mary Wilker born on Leap Day in 1948 finally celebrates her Sweet Sixteen. *([[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 47']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that due to a shipping mistake, children who rushed out to see Dr. Seuss' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lorax_(film) the Lorax] this past weekend, instead had to sit through footage of Dr. Seuss' "Larynx." *([[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle|'Episode 48']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that March's Madness becomes March's Sadness. *([[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'Episode 49']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that a giant croissant monster attacks the city, only to be told that April Fool's Day was yesterday. *([[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 50']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that 24 hours since Easter in the Johnson family still haven't found all their Easter eggs. *([[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 51']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that... *([[Hulk Smash / iChronicle|'Episode 52']]) - The MAD News anchor announces that... Trivia *Starting with Episode 9, this MAD News segment shows up before the introduction of the show. *The anchor has the head of a monkey in the all-ape special. (This is the only time he looked different.) Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments